Una historia para navidad
by issie Js
Summary: En noche buena toda la familia esta reunida esperando la navidad, los abuelitos Edward & Bella intentan que sus nietos duerman para esperar a "santa claus", pero los niños tiene un trato para eso: se dormiran hasta que sus Bu-bus Edward y Bella les cuentan su historia de como se conocieron. todos humanos. ( 14)
1. Recuerdos

Hola chicas, ¿como estan? les dejo un nuevo mini-fic que escribí con motivo de navidad, es un regalo para ustedes mis lectoras, les deseo que tenga una semana llena de emociones y muchas bendiciones para ustedes, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la famosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.

La trama es 100 % original

se prohíbe la publicación, transcripción y/o copia, parcial o totalmente de este

mini-fanfic.

la historia es para mayores de 14 años debido a que en algunos capítulos se utilizan palabras altisonantes, no me hago responsable de el daño emocional y/o que repitan esa palabrota :D

cualquier duda o aclaración pueden comunicarse por medio de un inbox.

lo actualizare los días:

20, 22 y 24 de diciembre

espero que disfruten la lectura :)

Issie

* * *

Una historia para navidad

"Recuerdos"

Capitulo 1

Narrador POV

En la casa de la familia Cullen Swan todos festejaban la llegada de la navidad, niños corriendo por toda la casa y sus abuelos detrás de ellos tratando de hacerlos dormir, alegando que Santa Claus no llegaría si ellos no dormían.

Bella, Alice y Rosalie corrían o al menos eso trataban detrás de las pequeñas niñas, y Edward, Jasper y Emmett detrás de los hermosos varoncitos.

Los niños trataban de esconderse mientras que los abuelos solo sonreían porque sabían que aunque la casa era muy grande los niños no podían esconderse con facilidad.

Edward y bella tenían 7 hermosos nietos, Alice y Jasper tenían 5 adorables nietos y por ultimo pero no menos importantes Rosalie y Emmett que solo tenían 4 bellos nietos.

Mientras los hijos y los nietos mayores de cada respectiva pareja se encontraban platicando amenamente en la sala de la Mansión, los abuelitos lograron atrapar a los pequeños y llevarlos a la habitación en donde dormirían todos juntos.

Como era tradición cada pareja se dedicaba a arropar a sus propios nietos mientras estos gritaban que esperarían a Santa Claus despiertos.

Los abuelitos que andaban entre los 60 y 70 años no sabían qué hacer para que al fin se durmieran y como era costumbre, Edward desesperado paso su mano por su hermoso cabello que con el paso de los años ya mostraba unas hermosas canas.

- mis niños, es hora de dormir, si no Santa Claus no les traerá nada.- dijo una hermosa voz que pertenecía a la hermosa Bella de Cullen que ya estaba en sus 65 años.

-bu-bu no tenemos sueño- gritaron los niños al unísono provocando que rieran por la sorpresa.

- bu-bu si nos cuentas una historia nos dormiremos- musito La pequeña Marie, nieta de Edward y Bella e hija de Ethan.

Los abuelos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que estaban perdidos, sonrieron y fueron a buscar sillas para sentarse en frente de las camas.

- creo que nunca hemos escuchado la historia de cómo se conocieron bu-bu Edward y bu-bu Bella.- dijo la hermosa anastasia de 10 años, nieta de Alice y Jasper.

Todos los abuelos intercambiaron miradas, ya que ellos la conocían muy bien, no se conocieron de la manera tan normal como lo hacían los enamorados, ni siquiera de la forma en la que las demás parejas que se encontraban en la habitación lo hicieron.

-Está bien pequeños, pero la abuela Swan tendrá que contarla, ya que la mayor diversión se la llevo ella.- musito Edward tomando la mano de bella, sonriendo, se llevo la mano ya un poco arrugada de su amada a los labios y deposito un tierno beso haciendo que ella suspirara como la primera vez. Llevaban juntos más de 40 años, el aun la miraba con ese amor y con la misma intensidad que el primer día, se podía jurar que el amor se había incremento aun mas.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa y empezó con el relato

- bueno mis amores, a que no saben que los primos Megan y Christian fueron secuestrados por un par de tontos llamados...- Bella espero un momento para mirar la cara de sus hermosos nietos, los más pequeños abrieron mucho los ojos y tenían una hermosa "O" formada con sus pequeños labios mientras que otros como la adorable anastasia solo negaban con la cabeza.

Bella sonrió

-Bueno, no hay que adelantarnos a la historia.- tomo la mano de Edward y dándole un pequeño vistazo a la habitación, prosiguió

- hace muchos años solo éramos mi hijo Ethan y yo, cada año pasábamos navidad en compañía de mis padres, los abuelitos de Ethan, el tenia 6 años y esa navidad decidimos que nosotros iríamos a pasar navidad a Forks, el lugar en donde vivían mis padres, René y Charlie Swan .

Bella siguió con el relato mientras todos en la habitación la escuchaban atentamente, ella por un momento se perdió de la realidad y regreso algunos años atrás:

(_Años atrás_)

Bella POV

-¡Yo amo a mi mama, yo amo a mi mama, yo amo a mi mama!- mire a el pequeñín que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto

- mama también te ama- dije regresando rápidamente mis ojos al frente, la noche estaba muy fría y la nieve empezaba a aparecer en nuestro camino, si mis cálculos no me fallaban llegaríamos el 24 por la madrugada a casa de mis padres.

Iba muy entretenida recordando las palabras de mis padres cuando les llame para avisar que íbamos en camino:

Flash back

-¿Bella, estás loca?- tuve que separar el teléfono a causa de los gritos que pego

-mama cálmate, no es nada del otro mundo y si te sirve de consuelo, Ethan y yo llevamos dos bates de fierro, gas pimienta y dos pistola Tasser, además no conduciré de noche, nos detendremos a dormir en un hotel aunque tardemos mas en llegar

-bella, es...- escuche como alguien le arrebataba el teléfono

-hija, seguro esto del viaje te lo pidió mi niño Ethan.- sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi padre, el me conocía tan bien al igual que a su niño como él lo llamaba

-sabes que cuando hace esos ojitos no puedo negarle nada- y así era, a mi bebe se le había metido esa loca idea de irnos conduciendo hasta Forks, el decía que una gran aventura nos esperaría como pasa en esas películas de niños.

Escuche como papa reía

-solo con mucho cuidado bella, me alegra que lleven esas pistolas, tu y Ethan saben muy bien cómo utilizarlas, no olvides llevar bastante combustible para que no tengan que parar a llenar el tanque,¿ llevaste el carro al mecánico?- empezó a decir Charlie como loco

-papa, tranquilo, llevamos todo lo necesario, comida, combustible, armas para protegernos en caso "de", ya lleve el carro al mecánico así que no te preocupes por nada, sabes que jamás expondría a mi niño

-lo siento hija, es solo que me preocupo por mis dos bebes

-Charlie déjame hablar con ella.- los gritos de mama provocaron que alejara nuevamente el teléfono

-hija, nos vemos aquí el 24, los amamos.- grito mi padre mientras mama intentaba quitarle el teléfono, la conocía tan bien, en eso me parecía a ella, éramos tan predecibles, sabía que me esperaba un largo sermón por parte de mi mama así que sin más articule un "los amo" y colgué rápidamente

Fin flash Back

-mama, ¿falta mucho para llegar a casa de mis bu-bus?- dijo mi niño sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya casi llegábamos a Forks, eran las 11:30 pm aproximadamente, no miraba un hotel por aquí, así que esta vez decidí que no nos detendríamos a descansar.

-no mucho amor, aproximadamente llegamos con tus bu-bus en 5 horas

-¡sí! - grito mi niño muy emocionado, veníamos escuchando música muy navideña de la que le gusta a mi Ethan así que no le miraba ganas de dormir.

-mami canta está conmigo.- dijo mi bebe y yo solo pude a sentir, le giñe un ojo y empezamos a cantar mientras el subía un poco más el volumen

-la virgen se esta peinaaaaando, entre cortina y cortiiiina, sus cabellos son de ooooro, y el peine de platafiiiiina, pero mira como beben los peces en el río, pero mira como beben por ver a dios nacido.- mientras yo conducía podía ver de reojo que mi niño venía haciendo la coreografía de los peces en el río con la mano pero cuando se daba cuenta de que lo observaba dejaba de hacerlo, en fin, dejaran de ser hombres.

Seguíamos cantando la canción cuando mire a lo lejos una camioneta estacionada, la autopista estaba sola, divise a lo lejos que eran un hombre y una mujer, pensé en detenerme, seguramente necesitaran ayuda pero inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza y aclare mis ideas.

No podía detenerme, tenía a mi angelito conmigo y hacer eso sería ponerlo mucho en riesgo.

-Mama, ¿los ayudaremos? - pregunto Ethan al darse cuenta de la camioneta, sabía que el querría ayudarlos y yo también pero esta vez tendríamos que hacer lo contrario y pasar de largo.

-no Ethan, no podemos amor, es demasiado riesgoso- el niño solo asintió, asegure bien las puertas, y baje un poco la velocidad en lo que le indicaba a Ethan que sacara las pistolas de la guantera, él sabía muy bien cómo utilizarla ya que Charlie le regalo las dos en su cumpleaños y ese mismo día nos enseñó a utilizarlas, eran de esas pistolas que disparas y salen como dos ganchitos que te dan toques cuando hacen contacto con algo.

Me paso una y la tome escondiéndola atrás del volante para que no se notará mucho y mi niño hizo lo mismo con la suya, solo que él la escondió en la frazada que llevaba en las piernas.

-Ethan, le voy a pisar solo en lo que pasamos ese tramo así que no te asustes.- mi bebe asintió y yo hundí mi pie en el pedal, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, ya sabía que de noche no debía manejar, y por no querer buscar un hotel como la noche anterior y querer llegar antes con mis padres, creí que no sería peligroso si esta noche manejaba.

Pasamos alado de la camioneta y solo los mire de reojo, se me hizo tan extraño que ellos no me hicieran señas para detenerme y ayudarlos, al contrario, me ignoraron y siguieron recargados en el cofre como si nada, bueno, tal vez ya esperaban a alguien.

-mama detente, párate, mama- empezó a decirme Ethan que aun miraba hacia atrás, empezó a jalarme del brazo, apenas habíamos pasado unos cuantos metros a la camioneta, casi la perdíamos de vista, pensé que algo malo le sucedía así que baje un poco la velocidad

-¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal hijo? Sabes que no podemos detenernos- mire a mi niño y estaba realmente sorprendido

-mama en la camioneta, ahí estaba un niño como pidiendo ayuda mama, tenía algo en la boca y estaba pagándole al vidrio con las manos, creo que las tenia amarradas, mama tenemos que ayudarlo, seguro ellos lo tenían secuestrado- Ethan empezó a hablar muy rápido, cuando escuche lo del niño frene de golpe, lo mire detenidamente, no sé por qué por mi cabeza paso que a lo mejor lo hacía para que regresáramos a ayudarles pero lo descarte inmediatamente, mi niño no mentía, el jamás lo hacía.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN UN REVIEW PARA SABER SU OPINION NENAS :)

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

ISSIE


	2. Secuestradores medio tontos

chicas, aqui el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que disfruten la lectura y espero un review de su parte, las quiero!

gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo! los quiero, besos

los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

la trama es 100 % original y me pertenece

**Issie J's**

* * *

**"secuestradores medio tontos"**

**cap 2**

**Bella POV**

-mama en la camioneta, ahí estaba un niño como pidiendo ayuda mama, tenía algo en la boca y estaba pagándole al vidrio con las manos, creo que las tenia amarradas, mama tenemos que ayudarlo, seguro ellos lo tenían secuestrado- Ethan empezó a hablar muy rápido, cuando escuche lo del niño frene de golpe, lo mire detenidamente, no sé por qué por mi cabeza paso que a lo mejor lo hacía para que regresáramos a ayudarles pero lo descarte inmediatamente, mi niño no mentía, el jamás lo hacía.

-Ethan mírame, ¿estás seguro que ese niño estaba amordazado? - le pregunte mientras miraba a todas direcciones, solo para asegurarme que la carretera seguía igual de sola

-¿amorda qué?- pregunto mi niño confundido

- Ethan, necesito que te concentres amor, ¿estás seguro que estaba con algo en la boca y como pidiendo ayuda?

-si mama te lo juro, yo lo vi, también estaba como llorando, mami no podemos dejarlo ahí - las palabras de mi niño sonaban en mi cabeza, maldita la hora en que decidí que manejar de noche seria lo correcto, no podía dejar a ese niño ahí, mi mente empezó a trabajar, ahora todo encajaba, seguramente si ellos lo tenían secuestrado era obvio que no le pedirían ayuda a cualquiera.

Tome el volante con las dos manos y cerré los ojos; "Bella no hagas una tontería, no hagas una tontería, no hagas una tontería"

Mi yo interno me lo repetía muchas veces, sabía que debía llamar a la policía e irme, pero jamás podría hacer eso, imaginarme a ese niño pidiendo ayuda me partía el corazón, y más pensar en sus padres, ya casi es noche buena y esos desalmados tenían a ese pobre niño, si fuera mi Ethan yo estaría muerta de la preocupación; seguí pensando varios minutos más hasta que mi estúpido subconsciente decía que lo que planeaba hacer era lo correcto, solo esperaba que esos hombres no estuvieran armados y que dios me acompañara en todo esto, ya que era un hermoso angelito al que teníamos que salvar.

(20 minutos y varias indicaciones después)

Había intentado llamar a la policía pero para mi desgracia la batería estaba baja, "perfecto" solo estas cosas me podían pasar a mí, así que sin otra cosa por hacer estacionamos el auto fuera de la carretera y alejados de la camioneta, lo escondimos a lado de un gran árbol, era de noche y como mi carro era negro logro pasar desapercibido rápidamente, dude el dejar a mi hijo en el carro así que lo llevaría conmigo, le pase el bate de fierro a mi pequeño Ethan por si las dudas y yo tome las dos pistolas, bajamos del auto.

Antes que nada me persinarme y me encomendé a dios, pedí que nos ayudara a salir bien de esta, solo rogaba porque solo fueran esas dos personas que yo había visto y que no llegara nadie más.

-Shh, Ethan camina detrás de mi.- el niño asintió y nos dispusimos a caminar rumbo a la camioneta, íbamos caminado lentamente y cerciorándome a cada instante que nadie nos viera.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás de la camioneta aparentemente sin ser vistos lo cual me daba un poco de alivio, en las puertas traseras se encontraban dos pequeñas ventanas y me asome con cautela para ver al pequeño, pero como si no fueran suficientes en una noche me lleve otra gran sorpresa, no era un niño el que estaba secuestrado si no dos, eran dos niños, para ser exactos un niño aparentemente de la edad de mi Ethan y una pequeña con hermosos risos de algunos 4 años, los niños estaban llorando y como mi bebe había dicho, se encontraban amordazados y amarrados, de pronto los ojos del pequeño se posaron en los míos, le hice señas con mi mano para que no hiciera movimientos que pudieran alertar a los secuestradores.

Trate de abrir las puertas pero estas tenían seguro como era de imaginarse.

Mire a mi bebe y el estaba un poco asustado – Todo estará bien amor- Mi Ethan solo asintió y yo me maldije por dentro al arriesgar a mi niño aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Coloque a mi bebe atrás mío y asome un poco la cabeza por un costado de la camioneta para tratar de ubicar a los secuestradores.

-Eres una estúpida "Y", ¿cómo olvidaste llenar el tanque? Se supone que vamos a secuestrarlos, nada debía de salir mal- escuche que alguien gritaba y me escondí de nuevo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

-perdón señor "yo lo sé todo y a mi jamás se me olvidaría".- musito la voz de una chica, hasta ahorita solo había escuchado esas dos voces indicándome dos personas, esperaba que solo fueran esas dos y no más.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo por algunos segundos más, al escuchar su "pelea" no pude evitar sentirme fuera de peligro, por lo que se decían supe que la chica era un poquito tonta y el no se quedaba atrás.

- No sé porque "L" tarda tanto, hace más de media hora que le hablamos y no llega- alego el muchacho, si habían pedido ayuda, esta no tardaría en llegar, así que era ahora o nunca, quite los seguros de las pistolas y me gire hacia mi niño:

-amor, necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendido?- mi niño iba a empezar a protestar cuando tape su boquita con mi mano, sentí como suspiro y asintió.

-ese es mi muchacho.- bese su frente y me dispuse a abordar el plan.

Camine por el costado izquierdo de la camioneta un poco agachada y sin hacer ruido, pude ver que ellos seguían con su discusión recargados en el cofre, empezó a entrarme un poco de miedo pero rápidamente me dispuse a actuar.

-no se muevan.- esas palabras salieron de mi automáticamente mientras poco a poco me erguía y les apuntaba con las pistolas.

-PERFECTO, ahora solo falta que asalten a los secuestradores.- grito la muchacha sorprendiéndome, la noche estaba muy oscura y la luna no ayudaba mucho, no pude divisar bien los rostros de los secuestradores pero algo en ellos se me hacia conocido.

-cállense y avienten las llaves de la camioneta.- ellos intercambiaron miradas, el chico empezó a avanzar hacia mí y sabía que tenía el tiempo contado, sin pensarlo le dispare al pecho provocando que este cayera ante el impacto y empezara a retorcerse como un pescado cuando lo sacan del agua a causa de los choques.

-aaaaaaaaaah- grito la chica al mirar cómo se retorcía su compañero, le apunte a ella y como si quisiera leerme la mente, saco algo de su abrigo y me aventó las llaves

-aquí están, pero no me hagas nada llévatela.- me empezó a gritar desesperada, podía sentir su miedo y empecé a sentir pena por ella aunque no lo mereciera.

Me agache lentamente y tome las llaves sin dejar de apuntarle.

-lo siento pero debo hacerlo.- sabía que no podía dejarla consiente, si quería escapar con los niños tenía que dispararle.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara no!- empezó a gritar la chica desesperada, debo admitir que ella daba un poco de miedo cuando gritaba,sin perder mas tiempo le dispare en el brazo, antes de correr hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta pude ver como ella se retorcía al igual que lo había hecho su compañero segundos atrás.

-vamos Ethan ayúdame a sacarlos.- dije mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, el efecto no iba a durar mucho.

-eres mi héroe mama.- escuche como mi hijo lo decía a mis espaldas, no pude evitar sentirme feliz al escuchar eso, antes de lograr abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla los chicos me miraron e intentaron pararse, Ethan y yo subimos por ellos.

-amor, desata al niño, rápido.- mi niño asintió y yo me fui a ayudar a la niña, ella no paraba de llorar, al ver sus ojitos tan rojos a causa de las lagrimas sentí una gran nostalgia que invadía mi corazón, mire a el otro pequeño que ya había sido desamarrado por mi Ethan, sabia que apartir de ahora yo los cuidaría con mi vida si fuese necesario.

Segundos después, los niños ya estaban desamarrados y estábamos bajando todos de la camioneta.

-Esperen aquí.- les dije a los pequeños, solo quería cerciorarme que los dos secuestradores siguieran inconscientes.

cuando regrese con los pequeños escuche como mi hijo se presentaba:

-hola, yo me llamo Ethan y no se preocupen mi mami lo tiene todo bajo control- no podía entender como él podía presentarse en estos momentos, bueno, dejara de ser niño.

los niños solo asintieron mientras sonreían, ya no había rastro de lagrimas en su rostro aunque los ojitos hinchados aun seguían ahí, me partieron el corazón.

-vámonos.- tome a la pequeña en brazos y salimos corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible al carro, sabía que en algún momento despertaría y entonces sí, tendría problemas.

Llegamos al carro y mientras los niños se subían no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás, "mierda" divise a lo lejos un carro, si eran la ayuda que ellos esperaban estaba perdida, corrí hacia el lado del copiloto y me subí encendiéndolo rápidamente.

-todos abróchense los cinturones- no me cerciore de que así fuera, sin prender las luces hundí mi pie en el pedal a más no poder.

Mi pulso estaba descontrolado, no pude evitar sentir miedo por los niños, yo había sido tan irresponsable como para sacarlos de ahí yo sola, en algún momento ellos vendrán tras de nosotros si no es que ya empezaron su búsqueda.

-gracias por ayudarnos.- me sobresalto la voz del pequeño que me miraba con los ojitos iluminados, necesitaba llevarlos con sus padres, rogaba por que supieran donde vivían.

-no hay porque cariño.- el niño me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-bueno, no quiero asustar a nadie pero esas personas cuando despierten empezaran a buscarnos, así que con calma podrías decirme ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Dónde viven?

- no se preocupen ella habla así cuando está nerviosa- les dijo Ethan mientras se reía de mi, los niños se unieron a sus risas.

El chico paso su mano por su cabello y se dispuso hablar:

-me llamo Christian y mi hermanita es Megan Cullen, mi padre es Edward Cullen y vivimos en Forks, Washington, creo que no está lejos de aquí.- musito el pequeño.

-un placer niños, mi hijo se llama Ethan y yo soy Bella.- los mire por el retrovisor, creí que lo debido seria presentarme aunque no fueran las mejores circunstancias.

Las palabras del pequeño me habían dado una pequeña pista, que los niños eran de Forks, empecé a buscar entre las personas que vivían en la pequeña ciudad pero no logre ubicar a nadie con ese nombre, "Edward Cullen" conocía a casi todas las personas de ahí excepto a esta persona, seguí buscando en mi memoria el nombre pero esta vez solo su apellido llamo mi atención; "Cullen, Cullen, Cullen"

-¡CLARO¡- grite algo emocionada por recordar ese apellido, todos los niños pegaron un brinquito

-lo siento, mmm Christian ¿tu papa es doctor?- solo conocía a una persona en todo el pueblo que se apellidaba Cullen aunque creo recordar que su nombre era otro, y pensándolo bien el seria ya algo grande de edad como para tener a estos hermosos querubines.

-no, mi papa es abogado- respondió muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque no sabía quién era Edward Cullen, al menos sabia en donde vivía.

-nano. – la pequeña Megan llamo mi atención, la mire nuevamente por el retrovisor y mire como jalaba a su hermano del brazo.

-nano es doctor.- musito la pequeña un tanto entusiasmada

-sí, mi nano, digo mi abuelito es doctor del hospital de Forks.- dijo Christian aclarando mis dudas, ya sabía yo que lo conocía, y si mi mente no fallaba era el doctor Carlisle Cullen, él fue quien recibió a mi pequeño Ethan al mundo, aunque me pareció un poco raro, no sabía que tenía hijos, aunque bueno, no es que lo conociera mucho.

En el transcurso del camino, los niños empezaron a platicar amenamente, mi Ethan y ellos se harían buenos amigos, estaba segura, mi intuición de madre me lo decía.

Los niños venían riendo y haciéndose bromas entre ellos y yo algunas vez participaba en su plática cuando para mi desgracia un neumático se poncho.

-¡MIERDA!- por el retrovisor mire que los niños estaban a asustados.

-tranquilos, se poncho un neumático.- suspire fuertemente y me dispuse a estacionarme, baje del auto y observe detenidamente el neumático averiado.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!- empecé a repetir desesperada, no puede ser que me pase esto a mí, dos lunáticos nos pueden estar persiguiendo y un neumático se avería, ¿por qué demonios no le hice caso a Jacob cuando intento enseñarme a cambiar uno?

-esas son muchas groserías mama- me gire para encontrarme a los 3 niños fuera del auto, mi pequeño tenía razón, debía moderar mi vocabulario.

- lo siento hijo.- mi niño solo sonrió, atrás de él algo llamo mi atención así que levante mi vista y a lo lejos pude divisar una casa, entre cerré los ojos solo para asegurarme que mi mente no estaba jugando conmigo, era la única casa cercas de aquí, estaba a algunos metros de aquí, estaba oculta a causa de los arbustos.

-Ethan baja algunas cosas, las más importantes, yo no puedo arreglar la llanta así que iremos a pedir ayuda a la casa de allá.- le dije mientras le señalaba la casa, Ethan asintió y Christian empezó a ayudarle.

Pensándolo bien esto no sería tan malo, los dueños de la casa tal vez tengan un teléfono y podre llamar a la policía, estábamos aproximadamente a hora y media de llegar a Forks.

Minutos después habíamos llegado a la puerta de la casa, la pequeña Megan estaba abrazada a mi cuello y cargaba mi bolso mientras que los niños venían juntos, con una maleta cada uno y yo en la mano que me quedaba libre, traía otra bolsa y el bate de fierro por si las dudas.

Miramos la casa detenidamente, podría jurar que esta se encontraba sola, no había rastro de luz en la casa, pude ver como los niños intercambiaron miradas.

-está bien, yo voy a ver quien vive en esa casa aunque creo que esta sola.- baje a la pequeña Megan y los niños rieron ya que conteste su pregunta no formulada.

Subí los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal y me acerque lentamente.

La puerta estaba solo atrancada con un pequeño alambre, toque y grite unas diez veces antes de declararla oficialmente:

"casa abandonada"

Decidí quitar el alambre para poder entrar, no teníamos muchas opciones; regresar al auto y arriesgarnos a que los malos nos atrapen o bien quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche. Opte por la segunda ya que era un poco más razonable.

Después de unos minutos abrí la puerta y entre antes que los niños, los pequeños caminaban a mis espaldas mientras que yo avanzaba lentamente solo para prevenir.

* * *

**que les parecio? :D**  
**espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si mañana no se acaba el mundo, **

**el sabado estare actualizando, besos**

**Issie**


	3. Nana

**hola chicas! como están? aquí el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**

**gracias por sus reviews**

**los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**la trama es 100 % original**

**besos y gracias por leer**

* * *

**"Nana"**

**cap 3**

**Bella POV**

El lugar estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada, empecé a buscar en la pared algún apagador hasta que lo encontré.

Lo moví rogando por que la habitación tuviera electricidad y para nuestra buena suerte así fue, la habitación se ilumino.

Mire a mi alrededor y al parecer estaban remodelando la casa, había botes de pintura en el suelo, martillos, clavos, palas, etc. Todo lo necesario para transformarla.

-con luz no da tanto miedo.- musito la pequeña Megan acercándose a mi.

Los niños empezaron a caminar por la habitación, estaban mirando todo detenidamente.

La casa era de dos pisos así que decidí dar un pequeño recorrido por el lugar solo para prevenir.

-niños quédense aquí, iré a revisar los cuartos solo para asegurarme que todo está en orden.- los niños asintieron, cerré la puerta atrancándola con un bote de pintura que se encontraba a lado de esta, les di una última mirada a los niños, ellos estaban riendo y jugando con lo que encontraban.

-no vallan a lastimarse, Ethan, no jueguen con nada peligroso

-lo prometemos- musitaron los niños.

Me dispuse a emprender mi recorrido, empecé con la planta baja, esta tenía 3 habitaciones, una cocina, y un baño, todas estaban vacías, en las habitaciones no había nada de muebles y algunas tenían el piso levantado, camine de nuevo a la sala en donde los pequeños empezaron a jugar con un juego de mesa que Ethan llevaba en su maleta.

Subí las escaleras y esta vez camine un poco más lento, habían 3 puertas, abrí una por una con cuidado, y como las anteriores, estas también estaban vacías excepto por la que se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras, esta solo contenía un pequeño piano.

En estas habitaciones el piso ya había sido cambiado por otro más lujoso y las paredes estaban recién pintadas o esto parecía debido al olor, aunque aun habían botes de pintura llenos por los pasillos y una que otra herramienta para trabajar.

Regrese a la sala con los pequeños y ellos seguían jugando, decidí que sería mejor trasladarnos al último cuarto, así solo tendríamos prendida la luz de ese cuarto y podría apagar las demás, no quería que alguien con malas intenciones se percatara de nuestra presencia, aun tenía en la mente a los secuestradores así que como dice mi papa:

"más vale prevenir que lamentar"

-niños, recojan sus cosas y llévenlas al cuarto de el fondo, ahí nos quedaremos, yo atrancare la puerta con algo, ese bote de pintura no creo que evite la entrada a algún intruso.- señale la puerta y los niños siguieron mi mirada.

-lo que tu digas bella.- dijo el pequeño Christian mientras empezaba a recoger las cosas que llevábamos, Megan lo ayudaba, en realidad eran dos hermosos niños y era muy fácil encariñarse con ellos, me inspiraban tanta ternura y tanto amor, son dos pequeños angelitos tan hermosos como mi Ethan, cuando salgamos de aquí, desearía que fueran amigos, en verdad se llevan tan bien, jamás había mirado a mi niño tan alegre y feliz como hoy, aunque sé que no son las mejores circunstancias.

-mama, antes de que cierres la puerta quiero hacer algo.- musito mi pequeño bebe sacándome de mis pensamientos, el niño miro con una arruguita en su frente la habitación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡aquí esta!- se agacho a recoger lo que tanto buscaba, era una tablita que contenía algunos martillos.

-Ethan, deja eso en el suelo te vas a lastimar.- iba a quitársela cuando el niño me detuvo

-espera mama.- puso su manita en frente para indicarme que me detuviera

-mira con respecto a lo que dijiste de los intrusos, se me ocurrió que podemos poner esto en la entrada, en los escalones, así, si alguien viene y sube por las escaleras que es lo más probable, se pincharían el pie y gritarían, y nos daríamos cuenta inmediatamente.- mi niño empezó a decirlo cada vez mas emocionado

-haber pequeño genio, y cree usted que ellos no van a mirar que están los clavos en el piso

-¡Hay mama! Te hace falta imaginación.- Ethan levanto los brazos al cielo como pidiendo un milagro mientras que Christian y Megan reían a causa de la expresión de mi bebe. No pude evitar pensar que insultaba mi inteligencia, mire detenidamente a Ethan, el sabía lo que sucedería si no empezaba a hablar.

-ok, mama no te enojes, mira es que si ponemos esto en las escaleras y lo cubrimos con hojas de arboles y con un poco de nieve no se notara mucho, además si alguien quiere entrar pues traerá prisa y no le tomara importancia a esto, así como cuando vamos tarde a la escuela, que vamos tan apurados que no nos fijamos bien en el piso.- sus palabras tenían algo de razón, si lo cubríamos bien y alguien se acercara podría hacerse el daño suficiente como para alertarnos; me quede meditando un momento más las palabras de mi hijo mientras los tres niños me miraban esperando la respuesta.

-está bien, hagamos eso.- los niños sonrieron mientras corrían hacia afuera para colocarla.

-alto ahí.- grite antes de que lograran pasar la puerta

-déjenme checar si no hay nadie afuera, solo por si las dudas.- me asome por la puerta y mire hacia todos lados, no había señales de que alguien anduviera cercas así que esto tendríamos que hacerlo rápido.

-vamos.- los invite a salir con un movimiento de manos mientras sonreía, Christian y Ethan acomodaron la madera con los clavos en el ultimo escalón mientras que Megan y yo juntábamos algunas hojas para esconderlo, y unas cuantas mas también para regarlas en los demás escalones, si se miraban todos los escalones llenos de hierba seria menos sospechoso.

Después de 10 minutos, risas y regaños por parte de los niños las escaleras estaban listas, las examine por todos los ángulos y los clavos no se miraban mucho.

-bueno niños, esta parte esta lista, así que adentro, no tengo la menor idea de que hora sea pero deben comer algo, ¿tienen hambre?- como si hubiera dicho unas palabras mágicas Christian se llevo sus manos a su estomago y empezó a asentir al igual que los demás peques, de seguro los malditos secuestradores no los habían alimentado.

Entramos a la casa y mientras los niños trasladaban las cosas al último cuarto yo atrancaría la puerta, la amarre como pude con el mismo alambre que tenía cuando llegamos y moví una repisa que se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta, esta era una especia de mesa en la cual habían varios botes de pintura, la puse enfrente de la puerta.

Los niños ya habían movido todas las bolsas y las maletas al último cuarto así que dando una última mirada por la ventana apague la luz y me dirigí con los niños.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto a mis espaldas, mire a los niños y ellos tenían una mirada ansiosa que conocía muy bien

-¿hambre?- solo escuche 3 dulces vocecitas que decían que si a coro.

-bueno, que les parece si acomodamos primero las cobijas que traemos en el piso y alguna ropa para poder sentarnos y estar mas cómodos.- los niños asintieron y empezamos a abrir las bolsas para sacar lo que necesitaríamos.

En las bolsas traíamos ropa, cobijas, comida, algunos juegos de mesa de Ethan, las pistolas estaban en mi bolso al igual que mi celular que seguía sin pila, claro, como si con este tiempo fuera a cargar autónomamente, me reprendí a mí misma.

Entre los cuatro empezamos a acomodar la ropa en el piso que se encontraba un poco levantado.

-así no bella, mira.- me reprendió Megan, estábamos acomodando una ropa para sentarnos en ella y ella  
decía que se acomodaba diferente.

Después de que los niños me regañaran y se rieran de mí como 100 veces por acomodarlo mal, nos encontrábamos los 4 sentados en el piso.

-Bueno niños no tengo mucho aquí, pero creo que con lo que traigo bastara.- agradecía que se me hubiera ocurrido comprar muchas cosas en la fondita en la que nos habíamos detenido el día anterior; empecé a sacar las cosas de mi bolsa, traía 4 lonches, bolsas de papitas, dulces de los que le gustaban a Ethan, algunos jugos pau-pau y una caja de gansitos, mi bebe y yo éramos amantes de la comida chatarra así que siempre andaba preparada como si fuera a alimentar a una multitud.

-bueno, cada uno se come un lonche, después de eso, pueden comer los dulces que quieran

-¡SI!- gritaron Christian y Ethan chocando las manos mientras que Megan aplaudía emocionada.

Terminamos nuestros lonches y mientras comíamos papitas y dulces los niños quisieron jugar al "uno", pensé que era una buena idea, por la situación en la que estábamos estaba claro que nadie tenía sueño, y yo menos que ellos quería dormir.

Megan y yo hicimos equipo, y la primera ronda la ganamos nosotros.

-¡sí!- grito Megan mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y me daba un beso que me sorprendió, la pequeña me soltó y bajo la mirada, le devolví el beso y la niña rio mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre mis piernas.

Sorprendimos varias veces a Ethan y Christian queriendo ver nuestras cartas así que la penalización para ellos era que tenían que darnos dos besos a cada una por cada vez que intentaran hacer trampa.

Al poco tiempo los niños se aburrieron de jugar al "uno" y se empeñaron en jugar otro diferente, "el twister".

Jugábamos y reíamos como si nada nos preocupara, como si estuviera en casa preparando palomitas para la noche "madre e hijo" una noche que hacíamos Ethan y yo una vez por semana aunque esta vez eran 3 niños.

Por un momento sentí que eran mis hijos, que eran parte de mi familia, cada que la pequeña Megan se acercaba a darme un dulce beso y a abrazarme sentía como si fuera mi hija, no había diferencia entre las muestras de afecto entre los que estabamos en esa habitación, nos encontrabamos en un cuarto sin muebles y frio pero aun así se podía sentir el cariño que cada niño emanaba, Christian y Megan eran unos niños increíblemente adorables, era imposible no amarlos al instante, eran dos pequeños angelitos que necesitaban ser protegidos, y por el momento, ahora, yo los protegería.

El juego prosiguió y pronto los niños se cansaron, se tumbaron en el piso aun riendo, de pronto esas risas fueron cambiadas por un largo silencio, el cual no duro mucho ya que escuche una dulce voz que se encargo de romperlo:

Tengo miedo bella.- dijo el pequeño Cristian quien me miraba con esas hermosas orbes verdes.

Le Sonreí tristemente, no sabía que nos esperaría mañana, no podía prometerles que estaríamos a salvo aunque haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

- no tengas miedo Christian, hare lo posible para sacarlos de aquí, a los tres, sanos y salvos, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos, no permitiré que nadie los toque sin antes pasar sobre mí, ¿entendido?- el pequeño asintió, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a mí, me dio un gran abrazo.

-gracias bella, te quiero.- deposito un beso en mi mejilla y regreso a su lugar. El momento fue muy emotivo para mi, lagrimas picaban mis ojos anunciando su salida pero yo no lo permitiría, no podía dejar que me vieran llorar, así que sonreí y sacudí un poco mi cabeza.

-Bueno mis niños, llego la hora de dormir.- los niños se acomodaron a mi lado para acostarse, Megan estaba a mi derecha, Ethan a lado de Megan y el pequeño Christian enseguida de Ethan.

-Podrías cantar una canción.- musito una voz adormilada que aun luchaba por mantener los ojitos abiertos.

-si mama por favor.- la pequeña Megan fue secundada por Ethan, mientras que los hermosos ojos de Christian me miraban con ilusión.

-Está bien, pero después de la canción a dormir pequeños.- los niños asintieron y empecé a cantar mientras tocaba el cabello de la hermosa bebe de rizos color cobre.

-A la nanita nana nanita nana nanita ella, mis niños tienen sueño bendito sean bendito sean, fuentecita que corre clara y sonora, ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora, canta mientras la cuna se balancea canta nanita nana nanita ella.- mire a mis pequeños y parecían que se habían quedado dormidos.

-¿Bella así es como se siente?- pregunto la pequeña Megan mientras trataba de abrir sus ojitos adormilados.

-¿Que corazón?- no sabía a qué se refería, la observe detenidamente

* * *

**que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, si son tan amables de dejarme un hermoso review no me enojo jeje,**

**besos, las quiero**

**Issie**


	4. ¡Mama!

**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, se extendió un poco más de lo que creí, así que este es el penúltimo capitulo, besos y espero que les guste :)**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia**

* * *

**¡Mama!**

**cap 4**

**Bella POV**

-¿Bella así es como se siente?- pregunto la pequeña Megan mientras trataba de abrir sus ojitos adormilados.

-¿Que corazón?- no sabía a qué se refería, la observe detenidamente

- que tu mama acaricie tu cabello y que te cante para que te duermas.- sus ojos tenían una pisca de ilusión impregnados, no sabía a qué se debía esa pregunta, solo sabía que esta hermosa niña se aferraba a mantener sus ojitos abiertos hasta que le respondiera, acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí

-claro que si pequeña, así de bonito se siente.- ella sonrió mientras luchaba nuevamente para abrir aun mas sus pequeños ojitos

-¿puedo llamarte mama? - sus ojos brillaron ante tal pregunta, mi corazón se estremeció al darme cuenta de la realidad, Megan no tenía una mama; acaricie su rostro mientras una lagrima involuntaria caía por mi mejilla.

- Ethan siempre quiso tener una hermanita, claro que puedes, descansa mi niña.- ella sonrió y cerro sus hermosos ojitos, deposite un beso en su frente y escuche sus últimas palabras antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia

-Descansa mama.- Sonreí y seguí acariciando su cabello

-esa señora nos abandono cuando tuvo a Megan, ella no la recuerda.- la voz de Christian me sobre salto, mis ojos se posaron en los de el

-papa y yo la descubrimos en la cama donde dormian mi papa y ella con otro señor, estaban haciendo ruidos raros, mi papa me llevo y me dejo en el cuarto, me dijo que no saliera pero yo sali, mi papa estaba muy enojado y mi mama estaba haciendo su maleta, el hombre que antes estaba con ella ya no estaba- el niño bajo su mirada e hizo una mueca, yo no sabia que decirle, no me esperaba esto

-ella dijo que nunca quiso tenernos a Megan y a mi, la odio por eso, dijo que eramos un estorbo.- rapidamente paso su mano por su mejilla limpiando una lagrima que salio involuntariamente

-yo... lo lamento tanto christian

-pero, esa mujer no sabe de lo que se perdio, ustedes son unos niños encantadores, yo estaria orgullosa de ser su mama .- el niño enfoco su vista en mi

- me hubiera gustado tener una mama como tu bella.- Christian sonrío pero esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos, estos niños habían sufrido mucho, una mama que no los quiso, y estando a unas cuantas horas para noche buena, están con una completa extraña al borde del peligro en lugar de estar en su casa sanos y salvos a lado de sus padres.

-a mi me hubiera gustado que mi Ethan tuviera un hermanito tan hermoso como tu.- el niño me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida y yo le regrese el gesto, en sus ojos pude notar que había algo mas, algo que quería preguntarme y no lo hacía, pude notar esa pelea interna entre preguntar o no.

-solo dilo cariño.- me miro a los ojos y dudando un poco más, suspiro y se armo de valor

-emm… crees que yo pueda… mmm solo quisiera saber que se siente, que yo pueda…-Christian bajo la mirada y supe exactamente cuál sería su pregunta

-claro que puedes cariño.- el levanto la mirada y me miro con la misma ilusión con la que lo había hecho la pequeña Megan, sonrió y seguido de esto articulo un "gracias" y se acomodo para volverse a dormir

-descansa mama.- después de eso solo escuche su respiración acompasada indicándome que se había perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

Mire a mis otros dos pequeños, ellos ya dormían plácidamente.

No podía creer que dios pusiera en mi camino a estos pequeños que se habían ganado mi cariño y mi corazón tan fácilmente, los quería de una manera tan especial que seria difícil despedirme de ellos, y ahora más que nunca los protegería, si fuese necesario daría mi vida por ellos, por mis tres angelitos.

No entendía como la vida podía ser tan dura con algunas personas y como podían existir madres sin corazón que fuesen capaces de abandonar a sus hijos, esa mujer era una maldita perra desgraciada, aunque pensandolo bien ni si quiera a perra llegaba, ellas protegen a sus cachorros, esa mujer no se merecia ni si quiera se acercaba a ser reconocida como una perra, yo nunca podría alejarme de mi Ethan, aunque no debería asombrarme por saber que existen mujeres así, sabiendo que los hombres como el papa de mi Ethan también lo hacían.

Esa noche me deje llevar al mundo de los sueños recordando por primera vez después de 4 años a Estefan, el papa de Ethan, quien me abandono al enterarse que estaba embarazada.

...

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- di un salto en mi lugar haciendo que Megan quien ahora estaba encima de mí envolviendo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos despertara.

-¡MAMA, MAMA!- gritaron Ethan y Christian al mismo tiempo, me sorprendió que Christian me llamara así pero después recordé la pequeña conversación de anoche

-te lo dije mama alguien está afuera y puedo asegurar que se picaron con los clavos- "alguien está afuera" esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza, inmediatamente me altere, me levante de golpe dejando a la pequeña en el suelo, corrí a buscar mi bolsa y poder sacar las pistolas.

-quiero que se queden aquí hasta que yo vaya a ver quién es- seguí buscando en mi bolsa, las encontré y tome una, mientras revisaba que estuviera lista me gire para encarar a los niños.

-¡MIERDA!- grite cuando mire a la pequeña Megan sola en el cuarto.

-¿a dónde fueron tus hermanos?- le había preguntado por sus hermanos aunque solo Christian lo fuera, pero no me importo y a ella tampoco, me acerque para quedar a su altura

-dijeron que ellos se encargarían

-¡demonios!- no pude evitar maldecir, Megan pego un saltito y sabía que estaba asustada

-tranquila nena, los protegeré, yo te lo prometí, se los prometí- ella me abrazo y yo le regrese el abrazo, de pronto escuche un fuerte golpe.

-entraron- susurro la pequeña Mega, me aleje de ella colocándola atrás de mí, me gire y sentí como mi corazón quería saltar fuera de mi pecho, Megan había dicho que entraron pero nunca creí que habían entrado a la habitación.

-tu pequeña perra, creíste que podías llevarte a esos mocosos, nosotros los vimos primero, no creas que he olvidado lo que nos hiciste a "Y" y a mi.- él dio un paso hacia a mí y no sabía qué hacer, tenía a la pequeña Megan atrás de mi, podía sentir como temblaba, en realidad las dos lo hacíamos, sabía que todo estaba realmente jodido, no debí de haberlos arriesgado así, debí pedir ayuda, debí hacer algo pero no lo hice, los arriesgue aun mas, apreté mi agarre en mi hija, porque eso era lo que ella significaba para mí, no me importaba que casi no la conocía, que no tenía mi sangre, ella pidió ser parte de mi vida por un momento y así seria

- La pistola- murmuro la pequeña Megan en mis brazos, claro, "la maldita pistola", aun la tenía en mi mano, sin pensarlo apunte hacia él, se detuvo y pude ver como el miedo pasó por sus ojos

-la jodida pistola no, no de nuevo.- se giro e intento salir corriendo pero antes de que atravesara la puerta le dispare, se impacto contra su espalda y el callo al piso empezando a retorcerse como la última  
vez.

-JA JA, que gracioso- rio la pequeña Megan a mi espalda

-que sucede "M"- escuche los gritos de una mujer mientras se dirigía a la habitación, podía escuchar sus pasos, sin pensarlo levante la pistola apuntando hacia la puerta y con la otra mano pegue más a Megan a mis piernas.

-que…- la chica había llegado a la habitación y antes de poder terminar la oración, se quedo inmóvil en la puerta mientras veía con miedo como le apuntaba.

-no te muevas.- le dije sosteniéndole la mirada, la chica paso su mirada de el chico que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo a mí, su frente se arrugo como si hubiera recordado algo

-¿Bella?- me extraño que supiera mi nombre, no baje el arma y me enfoque en su rostro, ¡CLARO! Jessica Stanley, era ella, regrese mi mirada al chico y pude reconocerlo era Mike Newton

-¿Jessica?- ellos habían sido mis compañeros en la secundaria, Mike me acosaba constantemente y Jessica me odiaba porque ella lo amaba, en fin, creo que al final terminaron juntos.

-baja esa pistola estúpida, como siempre arruinas mis planes- su expresión cambio automáticamente, aun se notaba que me odiaba.

-que sucede aquí- musito una tercera voz, un hombre acababa de llegar junto a Jessica

-no se muevan o juro que disparo.- fue lo único que pude decir, me arme de valor y empuñe mi arma con las dos manos, esta pistola solo podría inmovilizar a uno y tardaría en disparar de nuevo, me maldije por dentro al no haber tomado las dos pistolas.

-baja la pistola estúpida, nosotros somos 3 contra ti y dudo mucho que puedas dispararnos a los 3 al mismo tiempo- el hombre sonrío sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto, y en verdad lo estaba.

-entréganos a los malditos mocosos, nosotros somos sus secuestradores no tu grandísima perra, en la secundaria me arruinaste todo pero no esta vez, no hoy.- Jessica escupió esas palabras mientras daba un paso al frente

-no te muevas Jessica, juro que voy a dispararte- sin pensarlo presione el gatillo y para mi sorpresa no paso nada, volví a presionarlo pero fui inútil nuevamente, de pronto recordé que no había cargado la maldita pistola, mire a Jessica y ella sonrió mientras miraba a su acompañante, "estoy perdida" ellos nos tenían ahora, a mis niños a mi, presione a mi bebe mas a mi cuerpo.

-Ahora si Isabella Swan, vas a pagar el haberte llevado a los niños y haberme disparado estúpida.

* * *

oww emotiva la platica de Bella con el pequeño Christian, ame esa parte...

espero que les haya gustado el cap hoy, no sean malas y dejenme un REVIEW!

besos lindas, y gracias por leer

Issie


	5. ¡Dejen a mi mama!

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y estamos cerca del final :3

gracias por los review que me dejan, no tengo tiempo de contestarlos pero creanme, si los leo y me dan animos para seguir la historia :)

agradecería un hermoso review para este capitulo ...

Algunos personajes no son míos, Pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía y 100% original

gracias por leer :)

issie

* * *

**¡Dejen a mi mama!**

**Cap. 5**

**Bella POV**

-Ahora si Isabella Swan, vas a pagar el haberte llevado a mis niños y haberme disparado estúpida.-  
Jessica dio un paso al frente y por instinto Megan y yo retrocedimos dos.

-dejen a mi mama.- los gritos de dos pequeños llamaron la atención de Jessica y su acompañante, de pronto todo paso tan rápido, Christian y Ethan tenían con ellos herramientas y unas latas de pintura, ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado traer todo esto?, los niños les lanzaron un bote de pintura a cada uno, Jessica y su acompañante empezaron a quejarse pero no les dio tiempo de nada, los peques empezaron a lanzarles las herramientas, una muy grande de fierro impacto contra la cabeza de Jessica y esta cayó al suelo desmayada, el hombre se acerco a ellos y atrapo a Ethan y a Christian en el aire.

-malditos mocosos, yo les enseñare a respetar a los mayores.- me aleje de Megan y empecé a buscar algo para ayudarlos "Bingo" grite mentalmente, en el suelo se encontraba el bate de fierro, sin pensarlo lo tome, y camine hacia el hombre que me daba la espalda.

-¡suelta a mis hijos!- impacte el bate con tanta fuerza en su cabeza que a la primera el hombre soltó a los niños y cayo golpeándose nuevamente en la cabeza con un fierro que estaba en el suelo.

-mama, ¿estás bien?- los 3 niños corrieron junto a mí y se abrazaron de mis piernas.

-si amores, estoy bien, ahora tenemos que irnos vamos.- los 3 asintieron, cargue a Megan y corrimos fuera de la casa, ahí se encontraba una camioneta estacionada, supongo que era la de ellos, no podíamos irnos caminando de aquí, nos encontrarían pronto

-quiero que se queden aquí, escóndanse en esos arbustos, iré a buscar las llaves.- después de alegar y renegar por unos segundos, los deje escondidos en los arbusto y regrese a la casa rezando por que aun estuvieran inconscientes.

Corrí hasta la habitación y gracias a dios aun estaban desmayados, me acerque a ellos y empecé a buscar en sus bolsillos, empecé primero con Jessica y nada, después me acerque a Mike pero tampoco las tenia él, solo me faltaba uno y rogaba por que estuvieran  
a la vista.

Empecé a buscar en el bolsillo del 3ro y gracias a dios que él tenía las llaves, las saque lentamente cuando sentí como una mano sostenía la mía.

-a donde crees que vas maldita perra.- Jessica jalo mi mano y con una patada en mi pierna me aventó, caí de espaldas, estaba un poco desorientada, como pude me levante.

Jessica estaba intentando levantar a Mike y tenía las llaves de la camioneta en su mano, si lograba despertarlo serian dos contra mí, logre estabilizar mi cabeza y mi vista automáticamente enfoco al bendito bate, lo tome y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jessica, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba atrás de ella ya era tarde, el bate había impactado en su cabeza noqueándola de nuevo, decidí que esta vez no dejaría el bate aquí, le quite las llaves a Jessica y corrí hacia la camioneta.

-Hijos, súbanse a la camioneta.- grite con todas mis fuerzas, los niños salieron de su escondite, los ayude a subirse a la parte trasera y yo corrí hacia el lado del piloto.

-abróchense los cinturones- encendí la camioneta y sin mirar atrás pise el acelerador, minutos después no escuche ningún ruido proveniente de los niños, eso me asusto ya que normalmente Ethan o Christian tenían siempre una pregunta para mi, acomode el espejo retrovisor y los vi; los pequeños estaban llorando, en verdad tenían miedo.

-mis amores, todo estará bien no quiero que lloren, estamos a hora y media o menos de llegar a forks, yo les prometí que los protegería, aunque ahorita los héroes fueron ustedes y se los agradezco mucho a los tres.- los niños limpiaron sus lagrimas con sus manitas e intentaron sonreír, les regrese la sonrisa y volví mis ojos al frente, yo también quería llorar, en realidad me estaba muriendo de miedo pero no podía flaquear, no aquí, no enfrente de ellos, yo soy la protección que ellos tienen ahora y no puedo fallarles, yo prometí llevarlos con su padre sanos y salvos y lo hare.

-viven con el doctor Cullen, ¿cierto?

-si.- respondió el pequeño Christian

Si mal no recuerdo, el doctor Cullen vive casi a la entrada de forks, mi papa es el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo, lo más probable es que este en la casa de el esperando llamadas de los secuestradores, así que lo mejor será que conduzca a la casa de los señores Cullen.

-iremos a casa de el doctor Cullen.- los niños sonrieron e importándome un reverendo pepino los señalamientos de velocidad máxima, hundí mi pie en el pedal lo mas que podía.

-¡por aquí vivimos!- grito el pequeño Christian saltando en su asiento, llevábamos casi una hora conduciendo a lo loco y ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de forks, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, cada minuto miraba el espejo retrovisor rezando por qué no nos siguieran, esto era demasiado peligroso, estaba tan nerviosa, tenía tantas ganas de llorar como un bebe, pero ahora no podía hacer, no podía flaquear estando tan cerca de mi destino.

Llegamos a el sendero que nos conducía a casa del doctor Cullen y entre mas avanzaba más nerviosa estaba, jamás en mi vida había estado en una situación similar, nunca había hecho algo tan  
riesgoso.

Llegue al final del sendero y pude ver patrullas y lo que eran carros del FBI, había policías fuera de la hermosa casa, iba a frenar un poco para detenerme pero los gritos de los niños se hicieron más fuertes que me confundí de pedal y en vez de frenar acelere, los niños gritaron al igual que yo, logre estabilizar el volante y patinando la camioneta frene en frente de la casa.

La puerta principal se abrió y pude vislumbrar a un joven con ojos llorosos y cara preocupada, atrás de él se encontraba mi padre, los niños al igual que yo bajamos apresuradamente de la camioneta, mi miedo se había extendido por cada parte de mi ser, no podía creer que por fin estábamos a salvo.

-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!- escuche los gritos de Christian y de Megan, ellos corrieron hacia el señor que ahora los tenia abrazados y empezó a llorar junto con ellos.

-¡ABUELITO!- grito mi pequeño Ethan corriendo hacia mi padre, yo iba a correr hacia él, necesitaba tanto un abrazo, yo nunca había sido lo suficientemente madura como para manejar una situación así cuando de pronto sentí como me tacleaban brutalmente, caí de cara, no logre meter bien las manos.

-¡Mierda!- grite gracias al dolor que sentía

-queda arrestada por el secuestro de los niños Christian y Megan Cullen.- sentí como tomaban fuertemente mis muñecas y en ellas ponían unas esposas.


	6. ¿Mama?

Hola chicas! aquí el PENULTIMO CAPITULO ahora si :) ya termine esta historia T.T mañana estaré subiendo el final!  
espero que les guste!

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stehpenie Meyer solo la trama es mía

Gracias a las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace! Muchas gracias!

Gracias por leer :) y no se olviden de dejarme un lindo review...

* * *

**¿Mama?**

**Cap 6**

**Bella POV**

-queda arrestada por el secuestro de los niños Christian y Megan Cullen.- sentí como tomaban fuertemente mis muñecas y en ellas ponían unas esposas.

-¡Bella! - Escuche el grite de mi padre seguido por tres voces

-¡MAMA!- los niños corrieron hacia a mí y Christian y Ethan empezaron a golpear a la persona que minutos atrás estaba sobre mí.

-suelten a mi hija, ¡AHORA MISMO!- grito mi padre alejando al hombre que me tenia esposada

-¿Mama?- pregunto el hombre que momentos atrás tenía una cara de sufrimiento, suponía que era el padre, ya que al verlos su semblante cambio rápidamente, no recibió respuesta alguna ya que mis niños estaban ocupados con otro asunto, yo.

-¡HIJA!¡MAMA!- gritaron nuevamente Charlie y Megan,

Papa y Megan me ayudaron a quitarme las esposas y a levantarme, eran tantas las emociones que sentí que mis piernas fallaron y por un momento quise desvanecerme nuevamente, Charlie logro sujetarme, pero mi padre ya estaba mayor y no podía conmigo.

-déjeme cargarla- se ofreció el hombre, nuestros ojos se cruzaron por unos largos segundos hasta que por fin me cargo, mientras caminaba conmigo en sus brazos sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos, he de admitir que no es el mejor momento para decirlo o más bien pensarlo pero este hombre era simplemente perfecto, cabello color cobrizo, un poco despeinado, facciones finas, ojos color miel, era todo un dios  
griego en persona.

-¿se encuentra usted bien?- me quede anonadada con su hermosa voz, el hombre me deposito en un sofá y cuando había encontrado mi voz para responder alguien me interrumpió

-¡MAMA!¡MAMA!- mis niños corrieron hacia mí con su carita bañada de lagrimas

-shh tranquilos pequeños, yo estoy bien, solo algo adolorida- los niños se tranquilizaron un poco pero aun así no se despegaron de mí, me senté en el sofá y los niños subieron a sentarse a lado mío, la pequeña Megan se subió a mi regazo y me abrazo por el cuello

El hermoso hombre nos miraba con cara de duda al igual que mi padre, se me hacia tan extraño que aun no preguntaran nada…

Mi turno de contar esta parte.- bella pestañeó varios veces al sentir la mano de su amado sobre la de ella, se había perdido tanto en los recuerdos que por un momento había olvidado que le contaba una historia a sus hermosos nietos, poso la mirada en un Edward mayor que aun no perdía su belleza y que le sonreía

-¿y después? ¿Qué paso después?- los niños que ahora ya estaban más cerca de Bella y Edward estaban ansioso por saber el final

-Bueno pequeños, aquí es en donde entro yo, esta parte se las contare yo si eso está bien- miro a Bella y ella esbozo una dulce sonrisa y asintió.

Edward empezó su relato y como si tuviera una conexión con su amada él también se permitió perderse en los bellos recuerdos;

Edward POV

-todo esto tiene una explicación- musito Bella mientras sostenía a mis hijos y a otro niño, e de imaginar que era su hijo ya que el también la llamaba mama, aun no entendía cómo es que mis hijos habían llegado con esta mujer, mis hijos nunca quisieron a ninguna de mis novias, las espantaban, y a ella la llamaban mama, por la forma en la que se abrazaban a ella pareciese como si en verdad fueran madre e hijos, jamás habían mostrado un cariño así por alguien que no fuera de la familia.

-la escuchamos, ¿Cómo es que mis hijos están con usted? No creo que usted los haya secuestrado, sería estúpido de su parte regresar aquí después de eso, a parte tengo entendido que es hija del jefe Swan

-¿hija que sucedió?, ¿cómo es que tienes tu a estos niños?- fui interrumpido por las preguntas de su papa quien ahora tenía en brazos a el niño que lo llamo abuelo.

-verán, yo no secuestré a nadie, me los encontré por el camino…- y así Bella empezó con su relato, nos conto de cómo miro la camioneta, de cómo el niño que ahora sabia su nombre, Ethan, había mirado a mis niños, cómo se arriesgaron para sacar a mis dos tesoros de ahí, Bella sí que era valiente, estaría toda la vida agradecido con ella por haber ayudado a mis niños exponiendo su propia vida, sin duda Bella era una mujer excepcional, única, nadie pone en riesgo la vida de su hijo y la propia para ayudar a dos perfectos desconocidos, ella era hermosa muy hermosa, y desde el primer momento en que la vi me pareció una mujer única, esto simplemente me lo confirmaba.

Cuando llego a la parte en que le canto a mi pequeña, como mi Chris le conto lo sucedido ese día y cómo fue que ellos mismos le pidieron llamarla mama no podía creerlo, sabía que mis niños necesitaban una mama pero siempre pensé que con el cariño de mi familia era suficiente, nunca pensé en el dolor y vacio que mis niños podrían sentir, y peor aún, Christian jamás me había contado lo que había escuchado ese día, creí que mi hijo lo había olvidado pero no fue así, y nunca lo había hablado conmigo, en verdad Bella se gano el corazón de mis pequeños y una parte del mío también, ahora empezaba a comprender a la loca de mi hermana Alice y Jasper, el amor a primera vista si existía.

* * *

**fuck yeah! amor a primera vista *u***  
**jaja espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**  
**mañana subo el final T.T**

**las quiero! Besos y abrazos! y No olviden dejarme un review**

**Issie**


	7. Feliz navidad (final)

HOLA! chicas aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo T.T  
espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron esta historia, es tan triste pero tenía que terminar U.U jeje :)

Los personajes no son mios, son de la famosa escritora Stephenie Meyer solo la trama me pertenece

espero que les haya gustado la historia, besos y abrazos lindas :)

Issie

* * *

**Feliz navidad (final)**

**Cap 7**

**Edward POV**

Cuando llego a la parte en que le canto a mi pequeña, como mi Chris le conto lo sucedido ese día y cómo fue que ellos mismos le pidieron llamarla mama no podía creerlo, sabía que mis niños necesitaban una mama pero siempre pensé que con el cariño de mi familia era suficiente, nunca pensé en el dolor y vacio que mis niños podrían sentir, y peor aún, Christian jamás me había contado lo que había escuchado ese día, creí que mi hijo lo había olvidado pero no fue así, y nunca lo había hablado conmigo, en verdad Bella se gano el corazón de mis pequeños y una parte del mío también, ahora empezaba a comprender a la loca de mi hermana Alice y Jasper, el amor a primera vista si existía.

Minutos después Bella había terminado su relato, su padre y otros policías se fueron a buscar a los secuestradores después de que Bella les indicara como llegar a esa casa

-Gracias- Le dije sentándome a su lado y tomando a Christian en mis brazos

-no tiene nada que agradecer- musito mientras acomodaba a mi pequeña en sus brazos y posaba su mirada en mi

-Tutéame por favor, soy Edward cullen y claro que tengo mucho que agradecerte, haz salvado a mis hijos, lo más hermoso que tengo en esta vida, sin ellos yo no podría seguir viviendo, haz impedido que esos bastardos lastimaran a mis pequeños y eso jamás podre pagártelo, te debo mucho Bella, te debo mi vida..

-¡mis niños!- se escucharon gritos en la entrada provocando que Bella se levantara de golpe y atrajera a Ethan y Megan a su cuerpo

-tranquila, Bella, es mi familia.- Bella se relajo mientras un hermoso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Mis padres entraron y después de contarles toda la historia y como Bella había salvado a mis hijos ellos empezaron a ofrecerle todo tipo de compensación

-Bella nuevamente, gracias, gracias por haber ayudado a mis nietos, toda la vida no me bastara para agradecértelo- le dijo mi padre mientras tomaba su mano, que para sorpresa de toda la familia ellos ya se conocían

-Doctor Cullen…

-¿qué te he dicho?

-lo siento, Carlisle, no tiene nada que agradecerme, usted trajo al mundo a mi pequeño Ethan, me dio la razón de mi existir, ahora estamos a mano, logre traer sanos y salvos a sus nietos.- papa abrazo a Bella y le agradeció una vez más con lagrimas en los ojos.

se separo de Bella y sentí que era mi turno de hablar

-Bella me gustaría que tu familia y tu pasaran esta noche buena con nosotros- me había interesado mas en ella de lo que imagine así que necesitaba alguna forma de volver a verla y claro de agradecerle lo que hizo por mis pequeños

-yo…no…- ella dudo por alguno segundos pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta

-por favor, sería una forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, aparte por lo que veo mis hijos y tu se llevan muy bien o podría decir que más que eso, se que a ellos les gustaría que pasaran esta festividad con nosotros.- ella pareció dudarlo un poco mas pero para mi sorpresa mis niños salvaron el día

-mama, mama, ¡por favor! ¿Sí? Queremos pasar más tiempo contigo y con Ethan antes de que tengan que irse, por favor- me sorprendió que mis hijos aun la llamaran mama, Bella los miro como una madre mira a sus hijos, conocía muy bien esa mirada, Esme la hacía cuando le pedíamos algo, así que sabía que esta pequeña batalla estaba ganada…

_-desde entonces sabíamos que Bella se quedaría con nosotros, como nuestra mama-_ la voz de Christian quien ya era todo un hombre saco de su ensoñación a Edward, pestañeo como lo había hecho anterior mente su amada y miro hacia la puerta de la habitación, ahí se encontraban Christian, Megan y Ethan con los ojos un poco llorosos

-pasen- les dijo Bella con un tono tan maternal que ellos no lo pensaron dos veces

-saben que no deben interrumpir a su padre- ellos sonrieron y murmuraron un "lo sentimos"

-abuelito por favor, termina la historia- los pequeños estaban desesperados por saber si Bella había aceptado o no, Edward solo asintió y siguió con el relato

-Bueno pequeños, su abuela dijo que si, esa noche la familia de ella y la mía festejamos juntos la navidad, Christian y Megan no se separaron de ella ni de Ethan en toda la noche, desde entonces supe que mis hijos no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente y yo tampoco- Edward sostuvo la mano de Bella y la beso tiernamente mientras algunos pequeño se burlaban y otros suspiraban.

-¿Y qué paso con los malos?- pregunto una curiosa anastasia

-bueno, su bisabuelo Charlie, logro atraparlos, como no tenían un carro en el cual irse ya que yo había tomado el de ellos no pudieron alejarse mucho de la casa, estuvieron en la cárcel por 30 años acusados de secuestro- los niños empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar, entre caritas de asombro y de felicidad los abuelos se dieron cuenta que la hora de dormir ya estaba cerca.

La navidad había llegado y los pequeños debían esperan a santa Claus dormidos, y tras alegar que un trato era un trato finalmente lograron dormirlos, todos los abuelos felices por su victoria se reunieron en la sala con sus hijos empezando a recordar anécdotas de cuando eran jovenes…

-Bella, recuerdas cuando…

Y Así fue como un ya viejo Emmett, avergonzó a Bella una vez más.

La familia había logrado pasar nuevamente una navidad llena de felicidad a lado de su familia, compartiendo momentos agradables y de los cuales jamás se arrepentirían, la noche había término entre abrazos y besos de padres e hijos…

Es hora de despedirme no sin antes desearles una Feliz Navidad, que la prosperidad y la felicidad reinen en sus hogares y deseo de todo corazón que nunca pierdan el verdadero significado de la navidad.

Y siempre Recuerden:

"la familia es la clave de la felicidad"

**The end**…

* * *

Agg T.T lo siento pero no pude evitar llorar al escribir el final! Las quiero y apreciaría un

Hermoso review de su parte

Si alguna de ustedes también lee mi fic vida nueva quiero decirles que hoy actualizo, creo que estare actualizándola diario

Issie


End file.
